Promptober
by daswhoiam
Summary: A celebration of the month of October all featuring Dramione pairings. A mix of fluffy, cheeky, mysterious, sweet ficlets based on Lanylevendula's Inktober prompts.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: I am so excited for the month of October! 1. It's my birth month 2. Halloween is coming 3. Pumpkin spice all the things! This series is based on Inktober prompts by Lanylevendula's and dedicated to the amazing talented artist Aryn please check out their Tumblr page** **heichou-and-taichou-smiling.**_

* * *

 **Leaves**

Autumn is a glorious time of year which is ironic since everything is slowly dying or going to sleep for the impending Winter. Autumn has a majesty all her own, with brilliant colors of the changing leaves from the vivid green of Spring and Summer to yellow ochre, fiery orange and rich red.

As Hermione and Draco leisurely strolled through the park the thought of how gorgeous the colors surrounding them kept Draco quiet and deep in thought.

"Love, did you hear me? Draco...Draco." Hermione called then abruptly stopped walking. Draco caught on to the lack of movement on his right and stopped a pace ahead still holding on to Hermione's hand.

"Granger I'm sorry. You were saying my dear?" Draco replied turning back to where she stood.

She flashed him a smile. "I was saying, your Mum invited us to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, right… yes, of course. I am available." He answered still distracted.

"Is everything alright. You don't seem like yourself." She said, concern laced in her voice.

"Yes… yes I am fine." He said quickly. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the trees carrying the already delicate leaves in the air. Draco looked around as they cascaded all around them a few catching in Hermione's luscious curly hair. She looked ethereal in that moment. The sunlight behind her captured the highlights in her hair as well as the leaves making them look like flames alight. The sight magnificent to Draco's eyes he could not help what he said next.

"Marry me!" He blabbed out.

Hermione stood there shocked, Draco held her hands squaring himself in front of her he said again. "Marry me, it was supposed to be a surprise, that is why Mother asked you to dinner I was going to do it tomorrow night...we had a plan but… you look and I… Marry me Hermione." He dropped to his knee, letting go of her hands, taking a small black velvet box out of his pocket Draco pried it open to reveal a simple yet exquisite tourmaline ring. The light reflecting the reds and greens of the stone.

Hermione stood there for a beat. Staring into the adoring eyes of Draco, there was another gust causing more leaves to fall, as the fluttered down around them she said _'Yes'._

Draco shot to his feet, placing the ring on her finger he then reached for her face cupping her cheek he pulled Hermione into a searing kiss. Hermione flung her arm around Draco's neck, he then scooped her up spinning her around as the leaves swirled and twirled around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy**

Gathered in Draco and Hermione's townhouse, Hermione walks in to find Draco,Theo,Blaise, Ron and Harry all sitting around the kitchen table a large bowl of sweets and a mess of candy wrappers strewn about the table and floor.

"Here mix the red and the blue together mate." Harry said tossing the sweets to Draco. Using his seeker like reflexes Draco caught the airborne candy with ease.

"It bloody well better taste good after that green one." Draco said with a _'yuck'_ sound afterwards.

"I rather like the green ones." Theo protested.

"You would." Blaise said with a drawl. Theo shot him a look.

"What are you idiots doing? Why is my kitchen table a mess? Why are you eating all the Halloween candy?" Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"Hello to you too babe, Weaselbee here brought over some sours from the shop so we are taste testing them. We want to be the house with the good candy yeah." Draco said before he put the mixture Harry suggested in his mouth. Slapping the table as the excruciating sensation of the sour candy locked his jaw shut.

"Ol' Dragon breath here has teared up four times already." Ron teased which cause Draco to give him the two finger salute.

Ron laughed. "Later mate, not in front of the missus." Draco kicked Ron under the table. "Ouch! Bloody ingrate, see if I bring you anymore sweets."

"They are sours." Draco managed to choke out. "Stop making me look bad in front of my wife."

"Trust me you don't need Ron's help." Hermione said tearsley.

"Don't be like that baby." Draco said pulling Hermione close to him by her waist and nuzzling his head on her chest.

"Must you be gross with us around?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Well then get out so we can be gross alone." Hermione fired back as she ran her fingers through Draco's hair.

Draco looked up to give Hermione a quick peck on the lips. "You heard the lady of the house get out so we can be gross." Draco said.

The men all getting up to leave. "We can continue this at my place." Ron said taking up the bowl of candy. He placed a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek and a tap on the back of Draco's head before walking to the floo.

Harry chuckled and followed suit. Kissing Hermione's cheek then patting Draco's shoulder. Blaise smoothly spun Hermione out of Draco's arms to the open area of the kitchen where both he and Theo planted kissed on either side of her face. Hermione laughed at them as she waved them off.

Draco stood up, wandlessly turning off the floo he pulled out a little tin. "What is that?" She asked curiously.

He gave her a shrug. "Mint candy." Draco said matter of factly.

"What do you plan to do with them?" She asked noting the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you." He said with a wolfish grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pie**

There was flour on ever surface of the kitchen. Pumpkin puree smeared on the counter, sink not to mention his apron. Cracked egg shells, empty cans of evaporated milk and some unidentifiable substance littered the counter as well.

Draco nervously stood by the oven watching and waiting for the timer to sound. When it finally did he took the molten pie out of the oven to cool. Looking proudly at his masterpiece he placed it on the cooling rack. Just then he heard the noise of the floo, quickly he vanished away the mess. As he turned to exit the kitchen Hermione just entered.

"Well Granger...what do you think?" Draco asked excitement in his tone.

"Wow that looks and smells amazing, you made this?" Hermione asked astonished at the picture perfect Pumpkin pie he was holding.

Giving her an incredulous expression. "Of course I made this, it's homemade just like your Mother makes." He said holding himself to his full height giving her a prideful look.

She looked at him in confusion. "Homemade like my Mum makes? So you just put it in the oven, it's not really homemade." Hermione said walking past Draco to open the freezer door. She pulled out a box that said _'Pumpkin pie'_ on it. Taking it over to the counter to open the box, Draco placed his pie next to it.

"I don't understand, where did that pie come from and why is it frozen. I made this just now from scratch **,** the muggle way even." Draco said.

"Draco you needn't fib about something so trivial, this is how my Mother makes… _(using air quotes)_ … homemade Pumpkin pie." Hermione reasoned with mirth in her voice.

"Bloody hell Granger your Mother duped me, I thought she really made her pies by hand like real homemade." Draco replied a bit deflated.

"Well if your pie tastes as good as it looks you can be in charge of desserts from now on." Hermione said moving to wrap her arms around Draco's waist.

Draco returned the gesture, kissing the top of her head. "You grab a couple of forks and I'll meet you on the sofa." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat**

It was a bright Autumn day, the sun was warm but there was a slight chill in the air. A little calico cat was making itself busy playing with a newly fallen leaf.

She would lie in her back and balance the leaf on all four of her little paws. She would try to knock it in the air high enough for it to land on top of her back. The little cat would try to pounce on it when the wind would try to blow the leaf away.

Draco was watching the little cat play with the oversized leaf. An adoring smile graced his lips. He turned to glance at his newspaper for a second, looking back at the cat,he saw that she was heading to the edge of the pond. The small cat could not see where it was going because it was carrying the leaf in its mouth, unaware it was heading for danger.

Draco quickly brandished his wand and levitated the tiny creature right into his arms. "Lyra darling, you must be more careful." He gently scolded the cat.

Lyra nuzzled into his arms and against his chest. Oh, she is a little minx and had Draco wrapped around her little finger. The two stayed snuggled together for awhile until Hemione entered through the backdoor of the house, joining them at the table.

She gave them a warm smile then said. "You two are looking cozy."

Draco gave her a grin. "You missed the excitement, there was a major game of leaf toss." He said.

"Oh I'm sure that was fun. Lyra I have your Halloween costume, would you like to try it on?" Hermione asked. They heard the cat _'purr'_ loudly.

"Ok then." Hermione said as Draco handed the tiny cat over to her. Hermione placed the cat on the chair next to her, it a blink the animal transformed into a sweet little girl with thick dirty blonde ringlets and cool grey eyes like her Father.

"Mommy!" The little girl shouted as she jumped out of her seat to throw her arms around her Mother. "Daddy and I had so much fun after you left and like he said I found this leave, it was bigger than my face and I carried it, and pounced on it… it was so fun. Can I try on my costume now please." The child said excitedly.

Hermione and Draco just looked at each other when he said. "She gets that from you, you know."

"Funny, I thought she got it from Grandma Cissa." Hermione said pointedly then smiled.

Draco snorted. "Perhaps."

"Mommy, Daddy I'm waiting, can we please try on my costume. I want it to be perfect." Lyra said pulling at the arms of each of her parents.

"Okay, okay!" Draco said raising to his feet to follow Lyra as she scampered into the house. "That she definitely gets from you Ms. Bossy britches." Draco said to Hermione.

"You know you enjoy it when I boss you around." Hermione shot back as she passed him by, then looking over her shoulder she gave him a cheeky wink.

"Naughty cat." Draco muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wildflowers**

As the students braced themselves against the gusty mid-October winds on their way to class, Ginny and Hermione chatted about the latest developments so far during seventh year.

"I'm still in shock Ron would do something like that. I thought it was be smooth sailing for you two…" Ginny started to say when Hermione cut in.

"It's not easy for him Ginny, besides we are better off friends, now I can run away, go find a lover." Hermione wildly gestured her arms open wide as her and Ginny giggled.

"What is it really like to have Malfoy as a roommate?" Ginny asked. That question was burning at her brain for weeks before she felt Hermione would be comfortable enough to answer.

Hermione mulled over the question for a moment. "Honestly, it's no where as bad as I thought it would be. He has yet to insult me, he keeps the study area neat. We've worked well sorting out any issues with the Perfect's schedules. He seems… changed like he can be free here, y'know." She tried to explain.

"I get it. After the shit year we had we all belong somewhere we feel free." Ginny said walking into the Muggle Studies classroom. "See you afterwards." She called out taking her seat next to Dean Thomas.

As Hermione settled in her seat she heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Looking up she saw Draco looking a bit sheepish. "Mind if I sit with you? Theo stayed in his dorm, said he was feeling ill." He said.

"Um… sure, no problem." Hermione gave him a small smile. After a minute of silence she asked. "Can I ask you something… I don't want you to take this as an insult but, why are you taking this class?"

Draco gave her a smirk. "Did you think I'd go away somewhere all bright and new?"

"I didn't mean to imply…" She started as Draco cut in.

"Truthfully Granger, I've been curious about Muggle things." He said reaching for a curl from her hair, gently pulling it straight then letting go watching bounce back. Hermione was about to respond when the Professor called the class to order.

* * *

Back in their shared Heads dorm room, Hermione and Draco were sorting out their assignments from the school day. "We have to present an interpretation of a song for Muggle Studies, what song would you propose?" Draco asked pulling a piece of parchment and dipping his quill in ink.

"There is this song called "Wildflowers" it's been on my mind since we have returned to school." She said making notes on her own paper.

"Never heard of it. How does it go?" Draco asked a bit if a sparkle in his eyes.

"Um… you want me to sing it?..." She started to say.

"Obviously Granger, how else am I to know how it goes." He drawled then ended with a smirk

Hermione could not help the heat that appeared in her cheeks, clearing her throat she sang the simple melody.

" _You belong among the wildflowers  
You belong in a boat out at sea  
You belong with your love on your arm  
You belong somewhere you feel free…"_

"Well… what do you think?" Hermione asked hoping she was not being set up in some crule joke.

Draco smiled a rare genuine smile. "That was very lovely … Hermione."

She looked at him wide eyed the rosy blush on her cheeks more than noticeable now. "Thank you...Draco." She said with forced confidence.

* * *

 _ **A couple of days later**_

Hermione and Draco were out on patrol. Walking along the quiet, empty corridors, checking in alcoves and empty classroom for any students sneaking about. As they were heading back to their shared dorm Draco asked. "Hermione, what if we performed the song for our presentation? I can play guitar and you sing?" He asked.

"Oh I don't… my voice is not that great. I hardly ever sing around other people… I'm just not sure. Wait! You play guitar? Since when?" She managed to stammer out shocked that Draco would make the suggestion.

"I've been playing since about twelve or so. Don't think Muggle's have musical instruments cornered to themselves." He said with a chuckle entering the common room. He walked over to the sofa closer to the fire. Hermione looked on as the amber glow reflected off of his pale skin and hair making him look outer worldly. Draco looked over to her.

"Well don't just stand there, come sit." He said patting the space besides himself. Hermione had a mixture of shock and confusion so much so she looked behind her back to see if he was speaking to someone else. Draco snorted at her actions. "You pretty girl, I'm talking to you." His voice had a smooth tone.

Hermione moved to sit next to Draco on the sofa. She was nervously fiddling with her hands. Draco took note of her actions and said. "Hermione I won't bite unless you are into that." The look of pure shock make Draco laugh heartily. "I'm just joking, relax. Sing more of the song for me." He said leaning his head back on the seat closing his eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath then began to sing.

" _Run away, go find a lover  
Run away, let your heart be your guide  
You deserve the deepest of cover  
You belong in that home by and by"_

She was about to continue when she heard the slight snore coming from Draco. With a giggle she draped a blanket that was folded on the arm of the sofa over him. As she was about to walk away she stopped to look at him once more. Unable to fight the urge she gently smoothed away his hair to the side of his forehead.

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

Hermione had just finished getting ready for class. Today was the day of their Muggle Studies presentation. Draco and herself had been working on the song together. He played guitar as she sung. It made for a perfect harmony. Exiting her room to the commons she was met by the sight of Draco holding a bunch of wildflowers. As he approached her, he sang.

" _You belong among the wildflowers  
You belong somewhere close to me  
Far away from your trouble and worries  
You belong somewhere you feel free"_

He handed Hermione the flowers as she looked up at him. Draco brushed a stray curl behind her ear then tracing her jawline with his finger, he hooked it under her chin to bring her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet. When they broke apart, Hermione whispered to him. "You belong somewhere you feel free."

* * *

 _ **A/n:**_ Dedicated in memory of Tom Petty

 **Wildflowers**

 _You belong among the wildflowers  
You belong in a boat out at sea  
Sail away, kill off the hours  
You belong somewhere you feel free_

R _un away, find you a lover_  
 _Go away somewhere all bright and new_  
 _I have seen no other_  
 _Who compares with you_

 _You belong among the wildflowers_  
 _You belong in a boat out at sea_  
 _You belong with your love on your arm_  
 _You belong somewhere you feel free_

 _Run away, go find a lover_  
 _Run away, let your heart be your guide_  
 _You deserve the deepest of cover_  
 _You belong in that home by and by_

 _You belong among the wildflowers_  
 _You belong somewhere close to me_  
 _Far away from your trouble and worries_  
 _You belong somewhere you feel free_  
 _You belong somewhere you feel free_


	6. Chapter 6

**Books**

Hermione was busy stocking the shelves with a fresh order of books when the bell on the door chimed. "Be with you in a second." She called over.

Turning the corner to walk behind the front desk she was met by him. "Oh…" Was all she managed to get out.

"Granger… I… I didn't know you worked here. I'll leave." Draco said defeat evident in his voice. The war was over but some grudges last forever, he was met on more than one occasion with hostile attitudes. Why would Hermione be any different she had the best reason to hate him.

"I own it." She called out.

"What?" Draco said curiously.

"The shop you suggested I work here when in fact I own it." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, then I'm absolutely sure you don't want me here, good day." He turned to leave again.

"Malfoy wait, is there something you needed? Were you looking for a particular title?" She asked.

Draco stopped in his tracks. "I do but I understand if you refuse to help me. That seems to be the norm now. As a social pariah… no one gives me the time of day." He said.

Hermione walked from around the desk. "Look I'm sorry that has happened to you but you don't have to leave. Stay and browse, I won't bother you."

Draco studied her for a moment. " Um… sure… Thank you. And Granger… you are not a bother." He said walking to his left through a set of shelves. Hermione was left with a slight smile.

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

Draco walked into the bookshop making the bell chime as he opened the door. Hermione was jotting down some notes at the front desk.

Looking up she said. "Malfoy, what can I do for you?" In a pleasant tone.

"Good day Granger, I was hoping to purchase the new Elemental Potions book, conveniently Flourish & Blotts lost my preordered copy." Draco said a mixture of annoyance at the end.

"You are in luck I have one copy left. I'm surprised it is so popular giving that they used a different author who's ideas really do test the limits of traditional uses elements in potions." She said walking down the row of shelves. Draco followed listening to her talk about key ideas in the book.

"Here we are...oh." Hermione stopped her statement short looking around, Draco noticed her slight panic.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "I seemed to have moved my step ladder out of the isle and left my wand at the desk. The book is up there third one over." She said.

Draco barely had to stretch to reach the book. "Making me get my own book, I think I should get a discount." He chuckled.

"How convenient to collect the spoils of me being vertically challenged." She giggled as he handed her the book. Walking back up the row Draco thought she had a rather sweet giggle.

Hermione was wrapping up Draco's book when she said. "I'd be happy to order any books you may need. I have a very organized system, never lost a book yet." She said giving Draco a smirk.

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Thanks a lot Granger." Draco smiled turning to leave. He didn't notice that she in fact discounted his purchase.

* * *

 _ **A couple months later**_

There was a thud at the front door of Hermione's book store then a groan. A moment later a disheveled Draco entered causing the bell to chime. Hermione met him at the door. His clothes were rumpled, hair out of place, damp dead leaves and debris stuck to his hair and clothes.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Hermione said with concern starting to dust off the leaves and such from Draco clothes.

"I was out maneuvered by the welcoming committee." He huffed.

"Come with me." She said grabbing his hand she lead him upstairs to her office. " Take off your coat. You can freshen up in there… (pointing to the loo) … I will make us some tea."

"Granger, you don't have to go through any trouble, I'm fine really…" Draco started to say as she cut in.

"The tea is already on, it's no imposition." Hermione said in a no nonsense tone. Draco did not hesitate this time and went to straighten up.

Taking a seat by the fire he said. "You make tea the Muggle way."

"I find it tastes better." She said as she poured the hot liquid in the cup. "Sugar, milk or lemon?"

"One sugar with a splash of milk please." Draco answered settling into the comfy leather chair. "Nice office you have here." He observed.

"Thanks, it's become my refuge. Being around all of the books helps comfort me." She said ducking her head down, embarrassed to admit such a personal detail.

"I can relate, the library at the Manor provided some comfort. Until the Ministry stripped it to a quarter of it's original capacity leaving nothing more than some antiquated magical text books, trashy Veela romance novels and family journals that I'm sure would make perfect kindling." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry… if you want I can open the floo for you. Less harassment that way." Hermione offered also handing him a plate of biscuits.

Draco regarded her for a moment. "I appreciate the gesture Granger, but I will not hide from the world. I have just as much right to walk streets as anyone else… I am a Malfoy after all." He concluded flashing her a smirk.

"You've been reading from the Civil Rights section, haven't you?" She questioned, amusement laced her tone.

"You have a better selection than Flourish & Blotts." He said letting the smirk form in to a smile.

"They don't even have a section for Civil Rights or a decent Muggle fiction section by the way." She noted swiping another biscuit from the plate.

"Granger don't take this the wrong way, I know you are a swot but, are all you have is just books? I mean Potty and Weaselbee don't seem to come around here. Do you even leave the store?" Draco asked.

"Let's just say my friendships are complicated at the moment and I find it better to be in a place where there are less expectations imposed upon me." She said "Books expect nothing but to be put away or read. Nothing more nothing less." She concluded.

Draco nodded at that. "May I ask you something else?" He asked.

"Um… sure. What's on your mind?" Hermione questioned.

"Will you have dinner with me this Saturday? I know I've been in here for weeks but we really don't know…" Draco started to say as she cut in.

"Yes, I'd like to." Hermione answered a smile on her face.

"You can bring a book if you want to, you know, no expectations." He chuckled.

"I'm sure the company will be more than adequate to keep me entertained." She said behind her tea cup still a bit of blush showed.

Draco cocked an eyebrow, giving her a smirk he said. "I may finally put those Veela books to use." He ended with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Sweater**

It was a crisp Autumn morning as Hermione readied herself for work. Undecided on what to wear she grabbed the first thing that made her feel connected to him. His big sweater, it was like wearing his arms around her. The scent of his cologne lingered in the weave of the fabric. Crisp and fresh with something all his own. Hermione took a deep inhale then checked herself once more in the mirror.

His last words to her before he went on assignment for the Ministry echoing in her head. "It will be getting cold soon love, keep warm yeah. I love you." Then he kissed her. The kind of kiss that leaves you breathless. The kind that you are meant to remember until you are joined again.

Hermione swatted the stray tear that fell as she put on her shoes and grabbed her bag heading for the front door. It had been two months since she had last seen him.

At work she was having a hard time concentrating. Staring out of her office window she thought back to the first time she ever wore his big sweater. It was their first date and she had stupidly followed Ginnys advice going for something _cute_ rather than _practical_. Draco noticed as the date went on that she was distracted by keeping up her warming charms that she could not enjoy the date. Finally he took the sweater off and helped her put it on. "I appreciate the effort Granger but I can't have you catching pneumonia before our second date." He had told her then flashed her that damn smirk.

Another time she wore it was when he said _'I love you'_ for the first time. It was their first real row they were arguing about the dangers of being Aurors for the Ministry. Draco pleaded that it was too dangerous for them both to be in the same department. Hermione thought he was being macho and insensitive.

"By Merlin woman you are so stubborn you can't even see past your own nose. It is not safe and I can't protect you if you're out of my sight." He said.

"You big oaf I'll have you know I can take care of myself.." She began to counter when Draco cut in.

"It's not about taking care of yourself, there is more to it now…" Draco tried to explain when Hermione interjected.

"More how? I'm not going to stroke your ego because you can't handle being out done by a woman…." She was about to continue her rant when Draco stopped her.

"I love you alright. I love you, you stupid, stubborn, beautiful woman. I love you Hermione and if anything were to happen to you there would be no life for me in this world without you. I love you…" The last part said above a whisper as held her close.

The heavens opened up after that and the cold rain cooled their heated skin to the core. They had made a mad dash back the Draco's place where they peeled out of their wet clothes Draco tossed her a pair of shorts and that big sweater to wear. Before she hurried to the bathroom to change she ran back to him crashing her lips into his when she broke the kiss she said. "I love you too arsehole."

She had worn his big sweater now and then. It always felt the same as the first time. Like a warm hug. She needed that comfort now. He was gone too long this time. Hopefully, there would be no more special assignments for awhile. She recalled the last thing she told Harry before they left. "Harry James Potter, I am giving him to you in one piece, I want him back the same way. Got it!" Harry gave her a boyish grin.

"I always do 'Mione...I always do. Harry replied.

* * *

Later in the day Hermione arrived home. The big sweater staved off the cold for most of the day but coming home to an empty house made a chill run through her. She dropped her bag and shoes by the front door, she did not notice the figure that followed her as she went past the hall to the kitchen. As she was setting the kettle on the stove she felt two strong arms snake around at waist. She screamed and tried to reach for her wand when she heard his voice.

"I see you were missing me as much as I was missing you.

Her body relaxed against his as he spun her around in his arms. Looking up to meet the eyes of her love she said. "We both were." Draco glided his hand over her swollen belly. Just then he felt a little flutter and then a strong kick. The two giggled at the baby's movement.

"That's my boy!" Draco said.

"Or girl.."Hermione added.

"Or girl… either way Daddy is home for good." He said gently.

"Draco… are you saying…" Hermione started to question then Draco clarified.

"I've transferred out of the department, no more special assignment, no more long months away and you probably won't need to wear my big sweater to remind you of me, cause I'll always be here for you both." Draco said his eyes full of adoration for his love.

"I love you arsehole." Hermione said pulling him into a searing kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is mainly told through dialogue. Hermione's answers will be italicized**_

 **Candles**

Draco came home to find almost every flat surface of the kitchen covered with mason jar candles. Some looked covered ready to be boxed up. Others needed their wicks trimmed. A few had yet to solidify.

Draco huffed. "Granger what are you doing?"

" _Making candles obviously." Hermione said sounding excited._

"Yes but why?" Exasperated.

" _For the annual school fundraiser silly." Matter-of-factly._

"You know 'Granger' is more of a nickname really. You are rich and can make a generous donation."

" _Yes, but was is the sense in that. Just throw money at it and hope it goes away."_

"Better to throw money at it than throw money away for it." Sarcastically. "Besides you are a witch you can conjure them.

" _Just so you know all these supplies cost me five galleons. Making candles is a time honored tradition, and yes I know I am a witch."_

"What? How? Hermione there are about five batches here. Ouch! Damn it woman that hurt." Hermione shot a stinging hex at him.

" _Six, one I already boxed up." With pride._

Draco took a seat at the table. He rummaged through the pocket of his robes to find a slip of parchment and self inking quill. Jotting down some notes he asked. "How did you manage to get all these supplies for five galleons?"

" _Let's see, the jars actually have flaws that make them rejects. They will still be able to take the heat of the wax and flame but they were not what the client ordered so I negotiated a deal with the maker to sell them to me at half the cost."_

"That is rather clever, how about the wax."

" _Hagrid, apparently he has taken up keeping bees."_

"Wonderful, more winged monstrosities for him to look after." Sarcastic tone.

" _Be nice or I will hex you again!"_

"Apologies my darling Granger you were saying."

 _Shooting him a side eye. "Fragrance oils are from Neville and Luna, sans her unique (air quotes) blends."_

Draco chuckled. "Ah… the eccentricities of my family."

" _The bulk of the costs were spent on the wicks. The old shrew at the Apothecary would not budge on the price even though I said it was for charity."_

"You just have to know how to talk to Edith, she loves me."

" _Of course she loves you, you over compliment her, flash her that damn smirk and give her a wink to send her over the edge to being more agreeable."_

Draco tutted. "Jealousy does not become you love. Hang on let me work out these numbers."

Draco scratched out a few formulations on his piece of parchment. Finally satisfied with the figures he called Hermione to the table. Sitting back in the chair her pulled her into his lap.

"I worked out the numbers, we sell the candles at this price, you can have this much in six months time."

" _Draco, that is impressive."_

"I know, and we can call our company 'The Otter and The Ferret or what about D&H?"

" _I've got it! Wicked Wicks."_

"Wicked Wicks… I like it. Now how about we explore more of the wicked side." He kissed her neck making her squeal.

" _Later, right now you can help me make more candles." Kissing his nose before getting up from his lap._

"But Hermione, I'm burning up for your love."

She walked back to the counter to finish making candles.

"You have set my soul aflame."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Granger I'm going to bend you over this counter and have my wicked way with you… Ouch! Salazar's balls witch! Fine I'll help."

Hermione cast another stinging spell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trick or Treating**

It was a few days before Halloween. Ginny and Hermione were having lunch in the Ministry cafe catching up on the goings on with their lives.

"George tells me you are still having your prank war with Malfoy. What is the score now?" Ginny asked.

"Ugh… He is driving me crazy…" Hermione started to say as Ginny cut in.

"In more ways than one I'm sure." The red head said sarcastically picking the olives out of her salad.

"Ginny, are you saying there is something more to my relationship with Draco?" Hermione accused, picking up an olive that was cast aside.

Ginny gave her a pointed look. "Really 'Mione, have you noticed you have not called him _"Malfoy"_ since you've started this whole pranking nonsense. Also, you have changed your hair, your robes are not as loose and what is that lovely shade of lip gloss that you have never in life worn other than the Yule ball."

Hermione ducked her head. "I didn't think anyone would notice. Harry and Ron…" She began.

"Harry and Ron would not notice if you wore Luna's Gryffindor lion hat on your head. I love them but they are oblivious." Ginny said as she shook her head.

Hermione giggled at that, Ginny was too right, the boys didn't notice things like that especially where she was concerned. Hermione was their mate, even after her short lived romance with Ron after the war. It was one of the reasons it did not work between them.

"I doubt Draco noticed any of the changes. Do you know that jerk put a pinecone on my seat this morning…. It's not funny Ginny….stop laughing." Hermione huffed at the end. Meanwhile Ginny was in hysterics. "I hate you" Hermione grumbled.

Ginny tried to calm her laughter before she spoke. "Oh I would have loved to have seen that. You must have jumped five feet in the air." She started to laugh again.

"I did and spilled my tea all over my work! Bloody ferret… I swear…" Hermione began to say when a smooth male voice interjected.

"You swear what, Granger dear?" Draco drawled. Hermione and Ginny looked up to see the smirk on his face. "Catching up Lady Red here on the pinecone up your arse? I do hope you were not terribly hurt." He said with mock concern.

"Oh Draco darling, it's nothing you can't kiss and make better." Hermione said with a saccharine smile. Ginny let out a snort as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Draco raised his eyebrow to Hermione's comment. "Your snark is unbecoming. By the way nice robes." He said giving a nod to Ginny as he walked away.

Hermione sat there with her cheeks tinged pink. "I guess he did notice the robes." Ginny said.

"That man is so infuriating. I need too end this once and for all." Hermione said slamming her hand on the table.

"A little over dramatic there 'Mione." Ginny said giving her a knowing look.

"Not where Draco Malfoy is concerned." She said popping another olive in her mouth.

* * *

 _ **Halloween**_

The pranks continued however they were one sided. Hermione did not retaliate, instead she took the time to formulate a plan. She had a feeling that what she was about to do would be so off putting to Draco he would forget all the pranks and leave her in peace.

It was getting close to lunch time as the floor Hermione and Draco worked on was starting to empty with folks going out to eat. Draco started to organize his desk to leave. Before he could make it to the door Hermione walked over to lock it.

"Is there something the matter Granger?" Draco asked as he leaned back on the front side of his desk.

"I wanted to chat with you… uninterrupted." She said adding a sultry tone to the last word. Hermione unzipped her robes letting them fall to reveal a tight white button up shirt, the top three buttons undone to show off her black lace bra. Her very short tight black skirt reached just above her mid thigh showing off the silver skulls on her garter belt that held up a pair of black fishnet stockings.

"Um, … anything in particular you wanted to discuss?" He straighten up running his finger between his neck and the collar of his shirt. Draco took a visible swallow making his Adam's apple bob up and down. A tremor of nervousness in his voice.

Hermione took note of his action. _'It's working he is freaking out, remember sexy.'_ She thought to herself, slowly wallking towards him. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor in time to the tick-tock sound from the clock on the wall.

"Just how these little pranks of yours are becoming childish and perhaps in the spirit of Halloween we should stop with the tricks and start with the treats." She said stopping right in front of Draco her fingers walking up the length of his arm as she spoke. Her wrist landed on his shoulder once she finished speaking.

Draco took another nervous swallow at their close proximity. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his arms that were folded across his chest. Smelled the mixture of her cherry lip gloss and soothing vanilla shampoo.

Her eyes caught the light from the window behind him making them look like chocolate diamonds. Hermione looked stunning, and confident and… dare he say hot.

"You… (his voice cracked, clearing his throat he continued) You think we are past pranking each other?"

Hermione nodded in response. Smoothing her hand up his other arm rest her wrist on his shoulder. Draco stared deep into her eyes. Hermione could smell his cologne mix with mint from his breath.

"Good me too!" Draco said changing from the ball of nerves he was just a second ago. He flashed a wolfish grin as in one swooping motion turned to wipe everything off his desk. Before Hermione could back away he reached for her spinning her around to sit on the desk. Draco stood between her knees, his arms wrapped around her tight, pulling her body close to him.

Hermione was stunned. This was not part of the plan. Here she was looking like a right tart on top of Draco's desk. She was supposed to tease him then leave him hot, bothered and not wanting to deal with some over sexed chit. Now he is standing between her legs nuzzling her neck. Hermione began to push back.

Draco backed off catching the look of confusion and panic. He let go of her walking to get her robes off the floor. "Did you think that little plan of yours would actually work?" He said with a smirk dusting off her robes before he draped them over her.

"It may not have been one of my better plans." She said watching as he gingerly buttoned the buttons of her shirt then working to catch the zip on her robes.

Draco sat next to her on the desk. "Look Granger… Hermione I am attracted to you I have been for sometime but Merlin are you stubborn and tightly wound, the pranks were to loosen you up a bit. Have a little fun, even at work. You know we have more than earned that, yes." He said nudging her shoulder at the end.

Hermione smiled. "So making me look and feel ridiculous is your strange way of wooing me?" She asked.

"Not one of my better plans." He said with a chuckle. "You are right though, all these tricks are getting to be childish and after seeing what you have on under these robes I can think of some grown up 'treating' I'd like to do." Draco got up, standing in front of Hermione he helped her off of the desk. "What I should have done was say 'Hermione your hair looks lovely today, did you do something new' or 'Hermione those robes look very nice on you.' Maybe I should've said 'Trick or Treat Hermione' and hope that you treat me with those delicious cherry lips of yours."

They were standing so very close again. Draco's hands were cupping her cheeks on both sides of her face. "Draco… I." Hermione stared to say.

"Trick or Treat Hermione." He interjected. Hermione's eyes flickered between his lips and his pleading grey eyes. She moved up on the balls of her feet to close the gap between them. Her lips as soft and sweet as he imagined they would be.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Thank you for helping me brain storm this one readforeternity & Mollylumelon**_ :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: lemon flavoring**_

 **Lantern**

It was a warm day in early October, Friday the 13th to be exact. Hermione and Ginny were shopping at a sidewalk flea market in Muggle London.

"Gin, look at this lantern. It's so unique." Hermione said pointing out the heavy looking brass dragon shaped lantern.

"Unique is one way to describe it." Ginny said with a giggle.

Hermione shot her a look. "Whatever, it's interesting. I'm going to buy it."

"It's your money but that thing does not even match your home." Ginny relented.

"I know but … there is just something about it, I just feel drawn to it." Hermione admitted.

* * *

That night the winds were picking up, blowing the dried dead leaves in swarms through the trees and back yard. Once in a while it would howl creating eerie sounds. Hermione had placed the dragon lantern by her reading nook.

As she settled into the soft comfy chair the wind gusted sounding like a word. She shook her head and went back to reading. A gust blew again but this time she distinctly heard her name. _Heerrmmionnee..._

"Is there someone there?" She called out, wand in hand she had cast a " _Lumos Maximus"._ Seeing nothing around her, she tentatively stood up to inspect the room further. The wind blew again and again she heard what sounded like her name in the air. As she approached the window a strong gust blew the shutters open giving Hermione a fright.

"Bloody hell this wind." She muttered spelling the shutters closed and adding a sticking charm for good measure. "There, I think I'll just head upstairs for an soak in the tub and an early night." Saying aloud to no one.

Hermione did not notice the eyes of the dragon lantern glow red as she made her way to the second floor of her home.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Hermione woke up with a spring in her step and humming a happy tune. She was on her way to meet Ginny for lunch. Taking note of the red head in the cafe window, Hermione flounced into her seat.

" 'Mione you are practically glowing, did something happen after we parted company yesterday?" Ginny asked.

Hermione touched her face, her cheeks did feel a bit warm but nothing like a fever. "No nothing out of the ordinary, I made dinner, took a bath and went to bed at a decent hour." She said but a knowing smile betrayed her.

"Spill it! Did my dumb brother visit you in the middle of the night?" Ginny asked in an acusoritory tone.

"Gin, no… that is over, done, not even an option…. No offense." Hermione said adamantly.

"None taken… then why are you grinning like a cat who ate the canary?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Noting that there were no prying eyes or ears she said. "I had a dream last night … a very, shall we say, vivid dream." She said in a low tone.

"You had a sex dream!" Ginny said loudly.

"Shhhh… Godric keep your voice down. Yes… _(looking around again)_ … It was … amazing. It felt so real." Hermione blushed.

"Do you know who it was?" Questioned Ginny.

"No, that's the thing all I remember were whisps of platinum blonde hair, strong arms and his eyes… they were uncommon…" She started to describe as Ginny cut in.

"Uncommon how? Did you see his face?" The younger witch asked.

"No, that part only appeared in flashes. His eyes they were … grey. I've never see grey eyes before." Hermione said her voice growing distant as she thought about the mystery man in her dream.

"Don't go getting lost in the dream world and forget the land of the living." Ginny warned.

* * *

That night Hermione followed the same routine of taking a relaxing bath then heading to bed early. While making the final round of her home to make sure all was locked and secure the dragon lantern caught her eye. Feeling drawn to it she picked it up to carry it upstairs with her. Placing it on her bed side table. She snuggled into the bed under the warm goose down duvet. Within seconds she drifted to sleep missing the glow of the dragon's eyes and a billow of smoke that rose out of its nose.

 _ **Hermione's dream**_

 _Hermione was walking in the hall of a home she had never been in before. It was vast and filled with antique furniture from the baroque period. There were ornate carvings accented with gold leaf above the doors. As she walked further_ _down the hall, there was a door that was ajar with what looked to be light from a fire place. Reaching out she tentatively opened the door._

 _It was a bed chamber. To the right, the fireplace was a glow. The orange flames reflecting in the room casting shadows towards the back corners. She cautiously walked into the room. "Hello… is someone here. Pardon the intrusion but… I don't know where I am…" Hermione went to continue when a voice from the shadows said._

" _My angel, you've come back." The deep voice came out of the darkness._

" _I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, I've never been here before…" She started to say facing the sound of the voice._

" _But you have… (the figure came walking out of the shadows. He had on a dark suit and white blonde hair)... the other night." He said._

" _I… I'm… who are you?" She replied to the tall figure who kept sauntering towards her. The unmistakable platinum blonde hair practically glowing in the low light._

" _You… you are.." She stammered._

" _Your lover from the other night… yes angel." His voice as smooth as velvet. Hermione closed her eyes thinking back to the night before and the bliss her body felt at his touch._

" _You are thinking about it now, aren't you. The way my hands felt against your curves. The way my mouth left trails of kisses on your warm flesh. You want to feel them again, don't you." He said softly in her ear as he cradled her body to his. So lost in the memory and the anticipation that Hermione didn't even notice they where embracing._

 _She opened her eyes to meet his, ablaze with desire. "Close your eyes and give into me. I will make you feel loved and worshiped. Do you want that angel… do you want to feel pleasure." He coaxed._

" _Y...Yes, I.. I do but what do I call you?" She questioned nervously staring deeply into his grey eyes._

 _Running a hand over her cheek to cup the back of her neck. He gently pulled her face closer to his. "Draco." He said his lips ghosting over hers before kissing her. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she melted into him. The moment he felt her body relax he opened his eyes to release a flash of red. Then proceeded to carry her to the bed._

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. Gone were the luxurious sheets and handsome bed warmer. She could not help the tingle between her legs at the thought of _'Draco'._ This second dream was even more vivid than the first. She heard his voice and saw his beautiful face. He did things to her body she could never describe. His touch was soft yet commanding making her yield to his every reguard. She jumped out of bed quickly to ready herself for brunch at the Weasley home.

* * *

"You are late." Ginny said teasingly.

"Good morning to you too." Hermione replied. "Did I miss much?"

"No nothing exciting… did you have any _'interesting'_ dreams last night?" Ginny kept teasing.

"Ginny really, why do I tell you anything!" Hermione chastised.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Ginny said with a sing song voice as they walked through the house.

Brunch was, as always, a good time. When Hermione was set to leave she gave hugs to everyone saying that she be on time next weekend and thanked Molly for the leftovers.

All she could think about as she walked to the apparition site was how tired she was and if she would dream of Draco during her nap.

* * *

Hermione's nap lasted well into the night and on to the next morning. She barely made it to work by the skin of her teeth. Another vivid Draco laced dream made it hard for her to wake up and leave her bed. Before heading home she stopped in Muggle London to buy an alarm clock with the most obnoxious bell. She added a few drops of _Dreamless Sleep_ to her night time tea. Termination due to being late was not an option.

By Friday Hermione was on time each day but that night her dream was not the same lust filled fantasy.

 _ **Hermione's dream**_

 _Once again Hermione found herself in the same opulent home as before but this time she was running down the hall calling for Draco. She found him in the bed chamber sitting in a wing back leather chair by the fire._

" _Draco?" Hermione said standing before him._

 _He looked at her, those piercing grey eyes were cold. She felt a shiver run down her back._

" _Angel, I didn't think you would find your way back." He said his tone cool as he sipped fire whiskey from a cut glass tumbler._

" _Draco as much as I love to be with you this is just a dream. I can't stay here forever." She pleaded, kneeling before him to force him to look at her._

" _Is that all I am to you. Something your subconscious is trying to work out. Hermione we have a connection … or so I thought. I opened my heart and my soul to you. I bring you into my home and you shut me out. I've trusted you…" He started to say but was cut off_

" _I don't understand. Draco what does any of this mean? Please tell me." Hermione said unshed tears filling her eyes._

" _I call you my "angel " because I had hoped you could save me. Help me to release my soul that has been trapped in the lantern. I see now that perhaps I was wrong." He said looking away from her._

" _Oh Draco you were not wrong. Please trust me." She begged as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Out of the corner if his eye he saw that she had begun to cry._

" _My angel." Draco said softly putting the glass down and scooping Hermione up to sit in his lap. "I am sorry, I let my bitterness get the better of me... Forgive me." He concluded._

 _Hermione nodded as he pulled her closer she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you felt that I abandoned you, but in my world I have responsibilities. I would love to spend days on end with you." She said with a blush he felt her smile against his neck._

" _And I would ravish you all of those days." He said with a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione blushed deeper._

" _I feel like this is all in my head." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _Of course it is happening inside your head, angel, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" He said nuzzling her neck and placing kisses under her ear._

" _Draco, how can your soul be released from the lantern?" Hermione asked, trying not to fully give in to the sensations Draco was causing her to feel._

 _He stopped kissing her. "Perhaps by lighting it?" He said._

" _Could it be that simple?" She questioned._

" _Only one way to find out my angel." He replied then cupped her cheek capturing her lips in a passionate kiss._

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Taking a beat to catch herself she grabbed her wand off the night stand casting a _Lumos_ spell then reached for the lantern. Heading down stairs she rummaged through her kitchen for a match, afraid that magically lighting the lantern would cause more damage than good.

She lighted it and waited. And waited. "Ok Draco I lighted the lantern… set your soul free." Hermione called out. Just then there was a racket outside. She jumped to her feet wand in hand to check the noise. It was just the wind in the bare trees against the house. Turning back the the lantern she blew out the flame and returned upstairs.

"I am such a fool." She muttered, going back to bed and back to sleep.

This time her dream was different. Draco came to her instead of her going to him. Instead of a night if unbridled passion it was spent with him holding her. His arms feeling like home and her not wanting dawn to break.

* * *

That Saturday Hermione went back to the market where she purchased the lantern. She met with the old man to ask if he knew the history of the lantern. The information cost her 40£ and another dust collector that will be regifted at the next office Secret Santa.

She hastily went back to her home, shutting off her floo as to not be disturbed she grabbed the dragon lantern on her way up to her bedroom. Hermione lay in bed taking a few deep breaths to clam her nerves. Trying to relax her mind she started to drift off when Ginny's horse patronus galloped in. The illuminated animal spoke in Ginny's voice.

"Hermione, Fluer is in labor meet us at St. Mungo's." Once the message was delivered the apparition disappeared.

Hermione groaned getting out of bed she pet the dragon lantern. "Soon my dragon...soon."

* * *

It was not until late Sunday night that Hermione was back home in her bed, dragon light by her bedside. She fell asleep quickly finding herself in the dream of the familiar bed chamber.

 _ **Hermione's dream**_

 _"Draco!" She said as she ran into his arms. He scooped her up in a tight embrace. Kissing deeply she let out a satisfied moan._

 _"My angel, how I have missed you." He said placing open mouth on her neck. The feel of his soft lips on her sent excited shivers through her body._

 _"I have good news, I know how we can free you from this place. It will be on Halloween night. I have to light the lantern at midnight. Just a few more days and we will finally be together." Hermione said excitedly._

 _Draco held her at arms length staring deep into her eyes he said. "I'll be free… free to be with you. Free to hold you, touch you, love you. Angel, this … I've hoped but this… let me show you how greatful I am." Draco flashed her a sexy smirk lifting her up bridal style he carried Hermione to the bed placing her down gently he took his time kissing and caressing her body. He made her body hum as he brought her desires to the edge._

 _"Open your eyes angel, I want you to look at me when you climax." He whispered huskily. Hermione obliged her chocolate colored eyes locked on to his cloud grey eyes. Thrusting deeper into her, Hermione felt herself coming undone._

 _"Yes my dragon, yes!" She panted, biting her lower lip. That made Draco lose control, he thrusted deeper and faster till they both spilled over the edge of euphoria. Breathing heavily Draco collapsed to Hermione's side._

 _Pulling her body closer to him, he said. "Soon my angel… soon."_

* * *

 _ **The day before Halloween**_

Hermione was just checking the house was locked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Ginny, it's a bit late. Is everything ok?" She asked.

"It's just past eight Hermione. Is everything alright with you?" Ginny said pushing herself into Hermione home.

"Do come in. I'm fine what is this about?" Hermione queried.

Turning in a huff she said. "No everything is not fine. You've ditched work twice this week. When you do go you are hours late. Your floo is disconnected. You skipped brunch with us… what gives? Is it those crazy dreams? Are you just sleeping away your life Hermione?"

"How dare you come into my home and question me as if I am a child? You have no right Ginevra!..." Hermione was cut off.

"I am your friend. I only want what is best for you. This ridiculousness has got to stop. These are just dreams Hermione… nothing more…" Ginny started when Hermione cut in.

"Get out! They are more than dreams…" Hermione began when Ginny interjected.

"Fine! But tomorrow is a big night and you better be there!" The red head threatened before storming our the door. Afterwards a loud _'pop'_ was heard.

* * *

 _ **Halloween**_

The annual Ministry Gala was the same night as Halloween. All Hermione wanted to do was show up take a few pictures as proof she was there then leave to finally be with Draco. Her plan was solid. Show up late leave early to be just in time to light the lantern. The only problem in the perfect plan was Ginny Weasley.

The red headed menace stuck to Hermione like glue if she was not dragging her to mix and mingle. Ginny was following her movements in the crowd. Finally fed up and running out of time Hermione's last resort was to bribe Blaise Zabini to distract Ginny while Hermione snuck out.

Hermione dashed through the floo and over to the dragon lantern. "In just minutes we will be together my dragon."

She went to the kitchen to get the matches, when Ginny came through the floo. Hermione caught sight of Ginny, she held the lantern over her head.

"Ginny no!" Hermione shrieked. As Ginny made to throw the lamp on the floor Hermione cast a suspension spell charming the lantern to stop in mid air.

"Hermione this has gone too far…" Ginny started.

"No Ginny you will see. He is real, what Draco and I have is really. When I light the lantern, when his soul is free… you'll see." Hermione pleaded.

"This is madness" Ginny said as she went to pick up the lantern, Hermione hit her with a _Stupify._

"I'm sorry Ginny… but I love him" Hermione pleaded to her friends still form. Hermione picked up the lantern. Noting the time she set up the matches and the lantern next to each other on the sofa table. She checked the time again thirty seconds to midnight. She prepared to light the candle. Mentally counting down she reached the ten second mark.

She light the lantern. The glowing light filled the room. The dragon's eyes shined red as billows of smoke rose from its nostrils. Hermione waited with baited breath as glow became more intense and the smoke thickened in the air. Twirling and swirling around Hermione she didn't even remember passing out. Ginny arose just in time to see the last of Hermione's soul being inhaled into the dragon lantern.

Ginny sat horrified as the last of the billows of smoke returned to the lantern. The eyes flashing red then no more light. Not knowing what to do Ginny took the lantern with her to explain to her family what happened and how to fix it.

Hermione awoke to the familiar caress of her lovers hands. "Draco, did it work. Are we together?" She asked softly.

"Yes my angel it did but…"Draco started.

"But what… what is wrong?" Hermione looked around and audible _'Oh'_ was all she could say.

"I am sorry, I didn't know it would be this way." He said.

"Will we be together forever?" Hermione asked.

"Yes my angel… Always." Draco said.

"Then that's all that matters." She said pulling him into a searing kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/n: This is the final chapter of the 2017 Promptober series. 10 stories for the 10th month of the year. This was actually the first one I planned to write but it took me way longer than I expected. Thank you so much to those who have read, followed, faved and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed these stories as much as I have had writing them. Please check out my other works if you are feeling froggy. Have a safe and Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
